Don't Worry
Episode Two of Twilight Blue. Enjoy~ Doubt "Wake up, Bluepaw!" Scarletpaw exclaimed, his paws thudding on the ground as he bounced around in excitement. "C'mon, pleeeaaase? Blazewind says we can't go hunting until you wake up! So wake. Up!" He roughly shoved his denmate's shoulder, and Bluepaw let out a squeak of surprise. "I'm up, I'm up." Bluepaw yawned, rising to her paws. She stretched each of her legs one at a time, and before she could reply to Scarletpaw, the red-furred apprentice had already darted back outside, a bright red flash against the warm, pale sunlight filtering into the den. The blue-furred apprentice sighed and followed her friend. She pricked her ears, and her eyes flitted over the clearing. Scarletpaw, Blazewind, and Paleshard were waiting near the camp exit. Blazewind's golden tail flicked. "It's about time you got here." he mewed sarcastically. Paleshard cuffed the younger cat over his ear. "Don't be so mean!" she scolded. Then, Bluepaw could hear her growl softly, "Remember Leafswirl's omen?" Blazewind rolled his eyes. "That fluff-brained thing?" He hissed to her. "It was just a pile of herbs and fur, for StarClan's sake! It wasn't an omen. Leafswirl's considered legally insane among the Clans, Paleshard, and I dunno why you even believe in her." Bluepaw averted her eyes down to her paws, and Paleshard looked over at her warmly. "Alright, we can go now." Scarletpaw let out a heavy sigh. "Fiiiinally!" he huffed before jumping to his paws and racing out of camp. Paleshard sighed and followed the apprentice alongside Blazewind. Bluepaw padded after them more slowly, still staring at her paws. "So, how much prey do you think we'll catch?" Scarletpaw asked, dropping back to bound alongside Bluepaw. "I still have to learn how to hunt." she pointed out, glancing over at the older apprentice, "so I'd probably only catch a couple of shrews or something." The red-furred tom huffed in annoyance. "Aw, don't say that! Hunting's a natural thing, y'know? All cats know it, and that's that! You'll catch a lot of stuff." Then he raced ahead before Bluepaw could reply, ending their conversation. Paleshard's voice sounded from ahead. She meowed, "Alright. Blazewind, you go with Scarletpaw. I'll go with Bluepaw." The cream warrior nodded to Bluepaw, and the young apprentice followed her away from Blazewind and Scarletpaw. The two walked in silence. Then Bluepaw hesitantly asked, "P-Paleswirl, you know Leafswirl's omen...?" When the warrior stopped, Bluepaw did the same, a dozen different things that Paleshard could be thinking of swirling around in her mind. Paleshard turned on her sharply, her blue eyes flaring. "Listen, Bluepaw." she snapped. "That omen is not real. Leafswirl is insane. She has no idea what she's talking about, and that 'omen' was just a little stack of random things she piled together and claimed StarClan did it. You are not going to destroy the Clan, because you are not part of an omen." Then the warrior's eyes softened when she realized how harsh she'd been. "I'm sorry." she mewed quietly. "Let's just start hunting now." She straightened herself up and started to speak in a normal, Paleshard-y tone, but Bluepaw still felt the scathing words burn into her. ~*~*~*~ Bluepaw curled up in her nest, laying on her side with her tail curled around her. She stared through the den exit, watching the vibrant red and orange dissolve into a dark blue. The claw-moon shone brightly in the sky, surrounded by the twinkling white stars that slowly emerged from the inky darkness. She could hear Flickerpaw and Scarletpaw's even breathing, which told her that the two were already asleep. Restlessly she shifted in her nest, trying to get comfortable, but it was impossible. It felt as if ants were crawling all over her pelt. She sat up with a sigh, then looked over to her friends. Flickerpaw was curled up neatly, with her long tail over her nose. Scarletpaw was just stretched out carelessly, his limbs splayed over the edges of his nest. You don't have to worry about an omen. I envy you. Bluepaw thought bitterly. The young apprentice sighed and gazed back outside. The silhouettes of the two cats on guard for the night - Rosedancer and Moonstorm - sat straight up, their ears twitching every now and then. Bluepaw frowned when Rosedancer seemed to turn around and stare straight at her, the bright blue eyes glowing in the cloudy night darkness, but she didn't looked as if she'd turned around at all. Tipping her head slightly, she blinked again and the glowing eyes were gone. A cold feeling crept into her mind, but she shook it off. It was only something I saw. Nothing... real. She shuddered at the thought of the vision being "real". Bluepaw silently chastised herself. You're just tired. she snapped at herself. Go to sleep. The blue-furred she-cat sighed and finally lay down with her head on her paws, her back to the den's exit. The pale, silvery moonlight filtered through the den's bramble ceiling. She could see the winks of stars through the tiny holes in the brambles, and she glared at them, as if to make them flicker out and die, like a fire when the rain finally puts it out. ''Thanks for getting me hated by the medicine cat, StarClan. ''she snarled at them silently. Instantly feeling guilty, knowing her father was up there, she put her paws over her face and fell into an uneasy sleep. Category:Twilight Blue